


Brothers

by Skullszeyes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Loneliness, Origami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Loki contemplates his loneliness without Thor, but his brother finds him and teaches him how to make Origami's.





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was meant to go in a different way. Lol. But I guess fluff chose its path. :) I really enjoy the brotherly aspect of these two. Although some enjoy incest, I thought of making something like that, but I don't really like incest at all, so I'm not entirely sure about that.  
> I also enjoyed how childish Thor was in Ragnarok, so I tried to grasp some of that element to the story. :D  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Loki doesn’t want to admit what’s been on his mind for sometime, but it’s there anyway and he has to deal with the insistent thoughts. He crosses his arms in the dim lit hall and contemplates, it isn’t until he hears something familiar. He always knows the sounds of footsteps of whoever is in the palace, and when it’s someone with the idealization of kinghood, it’s usually either his father or his brother.

Except there’s the sound of clinking metal and Thor’s laughter that gets him. Loki watches the hall and as the seconds tick by and the sounds grow louder, his brother finally steps into the hall.

He’s not with anyone, and he’s holding some kind of paper object in his hand, his face is lit with laughter and genuine happiness.

Loki almost places his hand over his face and thinks maybe he could disappear before his brother notices him. Except Thor usually knew where he was even with the illusions casted over him.

“Loki,” Thor says, looking up and staring directly at him.

Loki wonders why out of everyone in the palace, and even in Asgard, why did Thor know where he was at all times? A few servants had wandered by and they didn’t seem to take a notice of him standing in a dark alcove of the hall, wearing black clothing, and looking less like he wanted to talk to people.

He’s not really surprised that Thor can see him, nor that he can spot him through a crowd of Midgardian’s, but it was also quite annoying when he wanted to be alone.

“What?” Loki answers, his voice low and uninterested.

Thor wanders over to him, holding the paper object in his hand. It looks like some kind of animal. “Look...I was in Midgard and visited Jane and she taught me how to make this.”

Loki stares down at it, brows pinched, before raising his gaze at Thor. “And?”

Thor is still beaming with glee that it almost pisses him off. “I wanted to share it with you. I made a lot, but I thought maybe you’d want it.” He passed it to Loki who continued to stare at it. “It won’t hurt you, Loki.”

Loki wrinkles his nose and takes the paper object from his hand. “I know...it won’t hurt me.”

“You’re always shapeshifting, and I thought maybe you’d want something that symbolizes it,” Thor said, tilting his head to the side, “Darcy called it a...Origami.”

Loki looks down at the object and he knows it’s fragile. He thought of crushing it in his hand before Thor and watching his brother’s reaction, but there’s a part of him that hurts in his chest, that wants to believe that this was all genuine, that maybe his brother…thinks about him whenever he visits Midgard.”

“Am I supposed to thank you?” Loki asks.

“I’d enjoy it,” Thor says.

Loki finds himself rolling his eyes. “Thank you, Thor.”

“You’re welcome, Loki. Maybe I’ll make some more for you, this was simply a snake...you know, since we both enjoy snakes. I might make a wolf next.”

Loki continues to stare down at the snake origami. There’s a sort of childish quality to this, but when he looks at his brother, Thor seems to have changed over the years. He’s a lot different and doesn’t mind basking in that sentimentality.

“Are you and Jane?” Loki asks, looking away.

“Are we still together? No. I broke it off, but I told her I’d still protect her if something were to happen,” Thor says, shrugging, “she understood that it was inevitable.”

Loki runs a finger over the snake’s edges, soft and careful not to break it. He knows there’s a small bit of jealousy that he feels whenever Thor leaves to Midgard, but he usually tries not to think on it too much. His brother can do whatever he wants, but there are times when all he ever wants is to be near his brother without any consequence of his actions.

“Are you going back any time soon?” Loki asks.

“No...why are you getting lonely?” Thor wonders, a smile on his lips.

Loki looks up and glares. “I don’t usually...talk to anyone else.”

Thor sighs, then he wraps an arm around Loki’s shoulders, keeping him close. “No. I’ll stay a bit longer. Everything is going good down there anyway, no aliens are attacking the realm. And since my younger brother is so damn lonely—”

“I’m not lonely.”

They began walking down the hall. “Sure you’re not,” Thor says, chuckling, “I’ll stay and entertain you. What shall we do?”

Loki stares down at the origami. “Jane taught you how to make these?” he wonders, mostly to himself.

“Yeah...do you want to be taught how to also? What a strange turn of events.”

Loki glares down at the Origami, but there’s a sort of comfort of being close to his brother that he doesn’t bother to complain. He lets Thor lead him down the hall, past a few servants that glance at them, and he knows their gazes all too well.

Loki is known as a the trickster, the one that is always pushed to the side because no one will ever take him seriously. That was his own doing, so he has no one to blame but himself.

Thor, the eldest brother, the one destined for the throne of Asgard, the one who smiles like the sun, and the one that will always have hope for his people. People will look for him, and they will take his council than Loki’s.

Except times like these, with Thor’s attention directly on him, it was nice, a glorious feeling that overwhelmed him. Of course he’d feel jealousy whenever Thor went away, leaving him to fend for himself.

He will always want his brother’s attention, but sometimes he’ll have to let go of what he want and let his brother wander away from him. It was only right.

After a few years with Thor chasing after him, and he tried his best to get away, to scare him off, to yell and trick his brother, to kill himself, but still Thor seeked him out. Still, Thor wanted him like he wanted him.

Thor lead them into the dining hall where they sat down on the chairs and Thor went to grab some paper.

Loki watched him, fingers still touching the origami snake.

Once Thor sat back down, he smiled at Loki. “I’m going to teach you how to make these, alright?”

Loki nodded. And then with the time they had, the space that carried only them, that held their brotherly affection, their love that twined with hatred and distance. Loki watched his brother, listened to him, and did his best.

After an hour or so, the doors to the dining hall opened and their father wandered in. He raised a brow as he closed the door behind him and walked over to the table that was covered in origami’s.

“I see you brought some talent over from Midgard,” he said.

Thor smiled, holding a crane in his hand. “It’s a present for Loki.”

Loki was staring down at a few of the snake and wolf origami’s he managed to create. They were messy, but as he made them over and over again, he managed to get it right. Now they stood on the table like a little army.

Loki managed to smile, a genuine smile, because for once he had Thor all to himself, and his jealousy waned as time went on. With the little creatures, he was able to stare at them and feel something for his brother, nothing like hatred, but love that held him close.

“Thanks,” Loki whispered, and like always, Thor looked at him like no one ever has and smiled.

“No problem.”


End file.
